The present invention relates to a concrete smoothing device and more particularly pertains to allowing freshly poured concrete to be smoothed from an upright position.
The use of tools for working with concrete is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools for working with concrete heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of smoothing concrete are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,795 to Murders discloses a bull float device comprised of a blade portion and a stiffener, to fill in low spots and lower high spots in recently poured concrete. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,496 to Jarvis discloses a bull float assembly capable of being secured to an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,210 to Oehlerking discloses a concrete float tool with a detachable accessory.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a concrete smoothing device for allowing freshly poured concrete to be smoothed from an upright position.
In this respect, the concrete smoothing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing freshly poured concrete to be smoothed from an upright position.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved concrete smoothing device which can be used for allowing freshly poured concrete to be smoothed from an upright position. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tools for working with concrete now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved concrete smoothing device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plate portion having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface is planar for positioning on freshly poured concrete. The upper surface has a plurality of tiers. The plurality of tiers includes a lower tier, a middle tier and an upper tier. The upper tier has a reinforcement brace secured centrally thereon. A swivel bracket is secured to the reinforcement brace of the upper tier of the plate portion. The swivel bracket includes a cylindrical post extending upwardly from the reinforcement brace. The cylindrical post has a collar rotatably disposed thereon. The collar has a pair of arms extending laterally therefrom. The pair of arms has a space disposed therebetween. An elongated handle is provided having an upper end and a lower end. The lower end has an end cap secured thereto. The end cap has a tab extending outwardly therefrom. The tab is positioned within the space between the pair of arms of the swivel bracket and pivotally secured thereto by a pivot pin.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device which has all the advantages of the prior art tools for working with concrete and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a concrete smoothing device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device for allowing freshly poured concrete to be smoothed from an upright position.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved concrete smoothing device including a plate portion having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface is planar for positioning on freshly poured concrete. The upper surface has a reinforcement brace secured centrally thereon. A swivel bracket is secured to the reinforcement brace of the upper surface of the plate portion. The swivel bracket includes a cylindrical post extending upwardly from the reinforcement brace. The cylindrical post has a collar rotatably disposed thereon. The collar has a pair of arms extending laterally therefrom. The pair of arms has a space disposed therebetween. An elongated handle is provided having an upper end and a lower end. The lower end has an end cap secured thereto. The end cap has a tab extending outwardly therefrom. The tab is positioned within the space between the pair of arms of the swivel bracket and pivotally secured thereto by a pivot pin.